Pegasi In The Sky
by Naviskypegasus
Summary: A few weeks after the events of (An Evening With A Pegasus) I'm missing the love of life Rainbow Dash more then anything who's been all booked up with the Wonderbolts as of late due to visit me in a few days as I lay on my bed remembering all the interesting things we had done over the past few mouths in this funny and touching interlude sequel.


It's been three weeks since Rainbow Dash and I confessed our love to each other, and here I was, laying on my bed after a long and stressful day at work thinking about how much I missed the Pegasi I loved and held most dear, imaging holding her close to me longing to feel the warmth of her soft cyan coat agence me once more.

Rainbow Dash's next visit wouldn't be for another 3 days or so as she was all booked up doing shows with her fellow Wonderbolts Soarin and Spitfire all around Equestria until then.

I had given Dashie one of those Go-pro camera's for her birthday last month so she could film some of her aerial performances with it to show me when she visited, although It took a while to pass through customs in Her world Dash got some really impressive footage over the weeks with it! the acrobatic flying moves that Pegasus could pull off made me dizzy just watching them!

I remembered hearing how hard long distance relationships could be, not to mention

inter-dimensional ones, I was missing her with every thought that would visualized Itself into my subconscious, I had to focus

"It's just three more days not even that at this point"

I thought finally collecting myself from my vivid thoughts and wiping away a tear that had begun to fall from one of my eyes slowly getting up off my bed and reaching for my camera I kept on the nightstand next to me picking it up and looking at it for a few seconds then presiding to turn it on going through the various pictures I had taking over the course of the past two months seeing all the memories I had shared with Dashie from the time we went to that drive in movie to her reaction to seeing Indiana Jones for the first time.

We couldn't do a lot out of the house because of someone possibly seeing her so we had to do things where there wasn't a lot of people, like a park at dusk or a drive in movie of which she could just hide in my SUV because of the blacked out windows.

Among all the pictures of the Rainbow mare where shots of various sunsets I had taken,

It was just a hobby, But I always liked to get a shot of the dusk at the end of the day from my bedroom window if it looked interesting enough, I did have a perfect view of them after all!

Almost every night she was here we'd love to watch the sun go down together, In a lot of ways they served like many of the photos of Rainbow Dash herself as memories to remember how awesome I felt being with her that day or what interesting things we did or accomplished like practicing up on my drawing or writing stories of which without her input,

I could never think of what to say next...

Being she just finished her 3rd Daring Do fan fiction, Dash would always have good pointers to help me out with pacing or charter development.

Continuing to look through the photos for sometime I couldn't stop thinking about the mare I cared so deeply for, wishing that she would just appear in front of me right then and there,

I'd never been more madly in love with her and wished she would always be here or that I could always be in her world with her, But I knew she had to go back for her job as a Wonderbolt of which Rainbow Dash lived the dream doing what she loved to do, flying as fast as her cyan wings could take her doing advanced tricks that had broken all the records at the elite flyers training academe she had attended.

Collecting myself from my thoughts yet again I switched the camera from playback to photo mode readying it to get some shots,

As I walked over to the window I saw that the golden light of the late afternoon was at its most impressive cascading in from the two windows on either side of my bedroom, in between them of which I had a wonderbolts poster along with a DJ Pon 3 consort AD that Rainbow Dash had given me for my birthday a few weeks ago. Our birthdays where only a few weeks apart making October my favorite month of the Year,

"Even though as much as I hated getting older,"

Seeing Dash's expression to what I had gotten her that Year made the whole day better, I loved bringing her joy, But I knew there would be nothing I could give her that could bring Rainbow Dash as much happiness as she gave me just being here so I could share my life with her.

I made my way to the left window by the poster parting the two dark red curtains peering out the window as the golden light shone through the pane of glass onto hands warming them up,

Squinting to try and see if there were any interesting clouds or weather effects that would make for an interesting shot, As my eyes began to adjust to the light I could make out a few oval shaped clouds glowing from the radiant light of the setting sun continuing to look to my left seeing more interesting patterns until I gazed upon one that looked familiar to me, like someone I knew and loved with than anything else in this or any other world.

Because right then, there was a cloud glowing from the now almost set sun that appeared to have hooves a tail! and I could maybe make out some wings, Gazing up with disbelief I yell out in my thoughts,

"It was in the shape of a Pegasus!,"

"It was my Dashie!"

Quickly, I raised the camera getting it In Focus to take the best shot I could right before the sun fully set and I would miss my chance, Pressing the shutter button repeatedly I took a few shots making sure that one would come out good right after doing so the Pegasus cloud formation slowly faded as the jet stream took it turning it into just another cloud as the sun disappeared over the horizon, I switched the camera to play back right after taking a look at the shots I had just gotten looking at that amazing formation in the clouds yet again.

When Rainbow Dash visited me she could never fly because of the fear of somebody seeing her, I had always dreamed and fantasized about her flying through the sky's of my world doing tricks and pulling off load Sonic Rain-booms flying through the clouds,

As It was Rainbow Dash's dream as well to soar through the brilliant blue sky's of earth.

Unlike in her world we couldn't control the weather or the wind making it all the more unpredictable, and the Rainbow maned Pegasus loved that idea of how she could challenge herself trying to tame the wild clouds of my world, pushing herself to the limit testing our very laws of our physics seeing how many incredible Sonic Rain-booms in rapid succession she could pull off in a single sound barrier breaking dive.

I knew Dashie would love to see this picture when she visited in a few days,

"Right then an idea all of a sudden struck me,"

Why don't I get this picture framed and give it to Rainbow Dash as a gift! It was "20% cooler" than all the other sunset pictures I had taking that year after all.

Pulling the curtains back together I turned to my writing desk that was just on the other side of the window reaching down started to look through a few of the many drawings I had made of Rainbow Dash when she visited me last week that laid on top, Dash had a few poses picked out that she wanted to do, curious to see how good my drawing skills had become since a couple weeks ago when she visited and I had drawn her last.

A lot of them still needed some more work as that Pegasus never liked to stay still for very long, aside from the drawing on top which was completed. That one would always re"mane" my favorite, Picking the drawing up made me remember that night vividly of how Rainbow Dash was sitting on my bed in that pose looking at me with those violet eyes as I could hardly keep my hand still drawing the various lines forming her incredible body.

Being a pony Dash didn't normally sit like she was with one of her hooves resting on the side of her head as the other one rested down on her leg while the her back hooves laid seductively to her side wings spared out in full revealing more than you'd normally see if the Pegasus ware in a natural position, It was Dash's idea to pose like that after all, and I sure wasn't about to complain.

My cheeks along with Rainbow Dash's blushed slightly as I continued to draw her full outline working on the details of her face, when all the outlines had been drawn I moved along using various colored pencils to draw the various colors of the spectrum that was her breathtaking rainbow mane and tail.

She then smiled slightly asking me,

"How's it look?," misunderstanding her I said,

"You look amazing Dashie!"

And she did, contrasting her cyan blue coat against the light sand colored bed sheets of my bed.

"No, how's the drawing look silly," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh the drawing! It's um, It's coming along great!" I uttered nervously.

"It's so difficult not to move!," she stated matter of factly,

"I know, I'll just be a few more minutes okay," I said reassuring the antsy Pegasus.

With the outlines on her rainbow mane and tail fully colored in I picked up a cyan blue colored pencil to finish coloring in her soft blue coat along with various other details that made my hands quiver even more than had been before.

"Alright, It's all done!" I then told her.

Having finished the drawing Rainbow Dash excitedly jumped off my bed and flew over to me sitting on my lap looking at what I just drawn.

"Wow, that looks so awesome!" Dash exclaimed joyfully.

"Thanks, I think I'm starting to get the hang of this!" I told her as she moved in kissing me slightly on the lips wrapping her wings around my back pulling me closer to her continuing to kiss me even more passionately as I returned the kiss feeling every muscle in her face intensify as we both applied more pressure than releasing a few moments later.

"I Love You so much Dashie!," I told her gazing into those amazing eyes.

"I Love You too, she whispered out of breathy. as I then turned around picking up the drawing I just made turning back to her saying,

"Here, I want you to have this,"

"Aw I couldn't take Your drawing, It's your best work yet! Rainbow Dash said worryingly,

"It's alright, I want you to have it!"

"No, I want you to keep it so You can imagine me anytime You want," Dash told me caringly with a soft and sultry tone in the her voice,

"Besides it's a little too... "revealing" to take back home and show my Friends, she said starting to blush again slightly chuckling.

"Hey now, I just Drew what I saw!" I told her slyly,

"Oh, I know You, loving to draw every "detail," she told me with a devilish grin on her face.

"Only the best "details" I replayed adding,

"Besides, it was Your idea to pose like that in the first place showing me said "details"

I told Rainbow Dash jokingly.

"Hey!" I only wanted to pose like that because You showed me that boat movie with that guy that drowns at the end... she told me angrily playfully smacking my face with her hoof.

"Oh so that's why I felt like Leonardo DiCaprio drawing that!" I told her with faked realization in my voice continuing to say, okay if You really want me to, I'll keep it.

Dash then moved her head close to me resting her forehead against my own whispering,

"I hate You" as she looked into my eyes with a caring expression smiling slightly, I returned whispering "I know" as we both moved in to kiss ever passionately once again.

Continuing to look at the drawing remembering all the events that transpired that night it just made me miss that Pegasi even more than before.

Walking back over to my nightstand brushing my hand across the silk sheets on my bed Imagining Dashie sitting on it as I did.

I Reached for my iPod that was on the nightstand by my bed syncing it up with my wireless speaker I had under the TV in my room as it began to play "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin.

(Great, just what I needed to depress me even more!) I thought to myself, but I decided to leave it play even though it made me think about her as so did most of the songs I liked listening to,

After stirring at it for a few minutes while the song played as the wallpaper on the device was of course "Rainbow Dash" looking all seductive sitting in my high class IKEA chair that I had in the corner of my bedroom.

I placed the iPod back down on the side table shortly after falling back into my bed.

The song playing on quietly as my arms spread out on either side of my head looking over to see that was now 12am in the morning "Just two more days now" I thought to myself smiling contently gradually falling off to sleep dreaming of flying free in the the night sky's above like I had done every night since I first met that Dashing Rainbow maned Pegasus I so completely and helplessly fell in love with,

The End.

(actual photo I took that inspired this story)

fs70/PRE/i/2014/272/4/2/rainbow_dash_cloud_formation_by_


End file.
